Giving in Love
by ms. kiT
Summary: China and Japan are at war. Prince Xiao Lang comes across Princess Sakura and steals her from her brother. What will happen when he brings the hated girl to his home country? read and find out.
1. little bird

=Giving in Love=  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own ccs. That is too obvious  
  
well, heres a new story by me! =P  
  
its like a mix between master in commander and troy. Yum yum.  
  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
I welcome critiques and praise. =D hahaha.  
  
Lets start.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
"Ship ahead!" a voice came out strongly.  
  
I looked up as a man came crashing into my cabin looking at me with strained eyes.  
  
"Sir, there's a ship ahead!"  
  
It was a leaden gray morning, and a slight mist was present above the ocean line.  
  
It is wartime. Or, it was wartime. It was China versus Japan. It had been a close draw, and that was the way it was kept.  
  
The Chinese imperial army was going home. But it was still wise to keep a look out. Japanese soldiers might have not heard of the withdraw.  
  
"Prince Xiao Lang!"  
  
My head snapped at the name and I growled.  
  
"Didn't I tell you never to call me that?" I said irritably, as I hoisted myself from my comfortable position on the seat.  
  
"But dear PRINCE, it seems nothing else said could get you to start you butt moving." Said a voice at the doorway.  
  
"Shut up Eriol" I said to my cousin.  
  
I strode past him, and arrived on the deck as I saw a long ship coming at us, blowing a horn. The horn used to ask a wartime ship to stop.  
  
Taking a pair of lenses out of my inner coat pocket, I peeked through and identified the ship.  
  
"Emperor's finest army." I called aloud, "I see the royal families crest upon their flag. They have obviously not received the word there has been a temporary withdrawal."  
  
"So what to do sir?" a crewmember called while beginning to lower our own flag.  
  
I grinned inwardly.  
  
The crew already knew my plan. 17 months at sea had sharpened their skills of what I wanted.  
  
"Well, I guess I can say I'm glad we dressed this magnificent ship up like a broken down fish boat." The same mad called laughing.  
  
The crew chuckled while furiously working, but more quietly.  
  
We were nearing the enemy ship.  
  
####################  
  
=Touya's POV=  
  
I saw a lone ship on a pane of glass sea.  
  
"Yukito, go towards that ship yonder." I commanded the co-captain.  
  
"Why? It is probably only a fishing boat. We are near Japanese shores anyhow." Yukito said reasonably, "why waste time checking out that ship?"  
  
"I don't like the look of it." I said stubbornly.  
  
"As you wish." Sighed Yukito.  
  
As we neared, I strained to see the flag, but there was no flag.  
  
"Strange." I muttered.  
  
As our ship came next to the others, it felt oddly still. Too still.  
  
One lone man occupied the deck and when we came along side him, he made no move.  
  
Frowning, I turned to Yukito and said "Take over the ship for now. Something is wrong over there."  
  
He nodded and I jumped over the distance between the ship and ours.  
  
Even as I landed heavily on the supposed fishing boat, the man sitting in the middle of the deck still made no move.  
  
I hesitantly strode over to the man, and I put my hand now to touch his shoulder.  
  
"Hey... are you alive?"  
  
I was at a disadvantage, and as I felt myself being jerked down, I knew I had made a terrible mistake.  
  
The man had grabbed my arms and wrenched them behind me. A knife was at my throat before I knew what he had done.  
  
A bout of laughter came behind me and I saw out of the corners of my eyes a whole crew come out from the trap doors.  
  
"My my... Is THIS the prince of Japan? Caught unawares, by the barbaric Chinese?" an amused voice came from behind me.  
  
"Touya!" I heard Yukito yell my name, helpless.  
  
The crew laughed at what the man said.  
  
I turned to him, feeling the knife cut me slightly and I spat at the man's feet.  
  
"Chinese filth." I said angrily.  
  
I saw everyone jumping at me and the knife tightened considerably when the man I had spat at gave everyone a warning look.  
  
They all backed down immediately.  
  
"I know who you are Prince, but do you know who I am?" the man said coldly.  
  
I took a good look at him.  
  
Fierce brown eyes and an intelligent face. His clothes were made out of fine silk and in on his hand was a hand amulet, with a reddish glow to it. A sign of Chinese royalty.  
  
"Prince Xiao Lang." I said grudgingly.  
  
His eyes laughed at me.  
  
"I'm glad I'm so famous among you Japanese."  
  
"How is it possible your whole crew knows Japanese?" I said, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"I trained them to understand it in one month." He said absentmindedly, "it really came in handy many times."  
  
I couldn't help but feel impressed.  
  
"well... you have caught me. Captain of the Japanese imperial army. Now, what are you planning to do to us?" I asked, my voice neutral.  
  
"Ransack you ship of course." He said, grinning.  
  
He then turned to my ship, and called out to its members, "Ahoy there! I want every person out on the deck. Hands up, and move once and you will be shot. Now!"  
  
I nodded at Yukito and he went below to call the men.  
  
"No funny stuff either!" one of the Chinese men said.  
  
The crews laughed as they waited for my crew to all arrive on the deck.  
  
After my crew had filed themselves on the deck and had their arms raised in the air, Prince Xiao Lang signaled for the men to start taking things they needed.  
  
"We are out of fuel," he said to me, "We'll just take what is necessary. We aren't barbaric people."  
  
I grunted but said nothing back.  
  
I glanced at Yukito, using my eyes to ask him the burning question.  
  
He slightly shook his head, knowing what I was terribly worried about.  
  
I grounded my teeth.  
  
'Where is she?!'  
  
####################  
  
=Xiao Lang POV=  
  
"Eriol, watch him." I said indicating to the Prince.  
  
He nodded and I swiftly jumped, not using the plank and landed on the enemy ship.  
  
I then opened the door and entered the ship inside.  
  
I saw my men rushing about, grabbing what was only necessary.  
  
I then felt something. Something magical, something strong.  
  
'Does the Prince keep something powerful on this ship?' I thought alarmed.  
  
I followed the large aura I felt.  
  
Twisting and turning in the corridors. I finally felt the aura at its strongest. A door separated that aura and myself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I faced the worst.  
  
I turned the doorknob, and entered the room.  
  
The brightness of the room blinded me, and it took a few moment for my eyes to adjust.  
  
There, in the center of the room, a girl was singing softly.  
  
Her hair was a golden honey brown. Her dress was beautiful and hugged her body. Her eyes were closed as she sang softly,  
  
There's a little bird,  
  
Somebody sent  
  
Down to the earth to Live on the wind. Blowing on the wind, She sleeps on the wind,  
  
This little bird,  
  
Little bird.  
  
Light and fragile  
  
and feathered sky-blue.  
  
Thin and graceful,  
  
The sun shining through.  
  
She flies so high,  
  
Up in the sky,  
  
Way out of reach  
  
of human eyes.  
  
Light and fragile,  
  
and feathered sky-blue.  
  
Thin and graceful,  
  
The sun shining through.  
  
She flies so high,  
  
Up in the sky,  
  
Way out of reach  
  
of human eyes.  
  
Light and fragile,  
  
She's feathered sky-blue.  
  
Thin and graceful,  
  
The sun shining through.  
  
And the only time  
  
She touches ground  
  
Is when that little bird,  
  
Little bird,  
  
Is when that little bird,  
  
Little bird,  
  
Is when that little bird  
  
Dies.  
  
I was captivated and I took a step forward, my hands trying to reach that little bird singing in the middle of a shining room.  
  
The girl's eyes flew open and I felt my heart throb.  
  
Emerald green.  
  
Then I felt myself being pulled back into reality.  
  
"How is that a girl is on the imperial armies ship?" I asked, more to myself than her.  
  
She looked at me not very frightened at all, her large green orbs observing me.  
  
"Come." I said to her as if she was a puppy.  
  
She did not move, but continued staring.  
  
I strode over and took her hand in mine gently, as if she were glass. Any moment could break.  
  
She resisted and looked at me with defiance in her eyes.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"Well," I said as I pulled her up forcibly, "at least I know you're not mute."  
  
She did not yell or scream, but kept trying to get out of my grip, which I tightened for she wasn't as weak as she looked.  
  
After a few wrong turns, we finally reached the door that lead to the deck and the girl and I arrived, eliciting gasps from my crew, as well as a few from the Japanese.  
  
"Sakura!" Prince Touya yelled with fear, seeing I had found the girl.  
  
"Sakura?" I said questionably as I looked at the girl I held.  
  
"Touya." She cried in a pitiful way.  
  
I looked as Prince Touya struggled hard against Eriol, but unfortunately for him, he was struggling against one of the most powerful magicians in China.  
  
"Let her go!" the Prince of Japan yelled as Eriol began forcing him back to his own ship, towards me.  
  
Prince Touya was forced down in front of me.  
  
"And I'll take this girl." I said calmly.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" he snarled but I saw the fear in his eyes, "she's only a slave. You wouldn't want her."  
  
"I wouldn't?" I said smugly, "and Prince, not to be disrespectful, she doesn't seem to be just "some slave"."  
  
I saw his face pale and I got more curious of her.  
  
"She is Princess Sakura is she not?" I asked him.  
  
His faced turned blotchy as he turned to me and spat "And so what if she IS? Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Don't worry my Prince, "I said still struggling with Princess Sakura, "I'll take good care of her."  
  
"Wait! You cant just take her!!!" he yelled as I grabbed Sakura around the waist and jumped with her in my arms to my ship.  
  
"Eriol." I said and he nodded mumbling a spell under his breath.  
  
The Japanese imperial army left in the boat while Touya's yells could still be heard drifting across the widening distance.  
  
I felt Sakura attempt to wriggle out of my arms one last time and finally she slumped down, defeated.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said to her, not sure if she understood my words or not, "But I had to take you with us.  
  
She looked at me with strangely blank eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Eriol said frowning.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
'And why did I feel the need to keep her with me?' I thought.  
  
I felt a light tap to my cheek and saw a little bird with fragile wings fly past me with those fragile wings bringing it to the freedom of the sky.  
  
#######################################################  
  
hm yeah! Hahaha.  
  
Theres the start of this story.  
  
I kinda like it. =]  
  
Well, I gott go do some homework now.  
  
Ill update asap.  
  
Miss Kit Taylor  
  
To my angle EH 


	2. little consequences

=Giving in Love=  
  
mehhh. Updating this thinger soon. I'm going to forget my ideas if I don't write them down now. =]  
  
Well, school ends for me in... 2 weeks about. Can't wait. Doing karaoke and beaching in California's superb beaches. Ah yes. =] Check out the guys and their 6 packs. ahem.  
  
Anywayyyy, let me start the story.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
Amber eyes clashed with Emerald.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked the princess.  
  
Her blank eyes turned to mine.  
  
There was no comprehension in them.  
  
I was tired of this. One moment it seemed she understood everything I said, the next, she was like a dead fish.  
  
"Takeshi." I called.  
  
A man walked through.  
  
"Yes oh mighty captain?" he said humorously.  
  
"Try to get some sense out of her will you?" I asked him in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Sure thing mate." Takeshi replied, taking Sakura's arm gently, "come here honey." He cooed.  
  
She immediately stood up and willingly followed him, which made me scowl.  
  
##################  
  
=Sakura's POV=  
  
I followed the man who beckoned to me. He seemed nice. Nicer than the man I was with before.  
  
"Come here honey." He cooed.  
  
I willingly obeyed.  
  
I felt a slight anger in the man behind me but I took no heed of it.  
  
"That's my girl." The man, called Takeshi said, continuing to use a baby voice.  
  
As we were about to pass the door that led to the deck, I felt something.  
  
"Something bad." I said aloud, looking intensely at the door.  
  
Takeshi looked at me confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
I walked towards the door. And then I felt myself being pulled back.  
  
"Oh no sweetie." He continued, "That's outside. We want to be inside."  
  
I ignored him and opened the door. The sea looked calm but I felt a strange presence.  
  
Then I felt a presence near me. Very near me.  
  
I dodged.  
  
##################  
  
=Xiao Lang POV=  
  
"Oh no sweetie. That's outside. We want to be inside." I heard Takeshi say.  
  
I was livid.  
  
That girl obeyed Takeshi's words, but not mine?  
  
Then I hear the door open.  
  
"What the?" I said as I went to the cabin door and saw Sakura walk outside with her face all scrunched up.  
  
Then I felt a strange aura.  
  
I lunged out the door and saw Sakura dodge an invisible force.  
  
I quickly formed a sword in my hand and raised it high.  
  
"DA LEI! [thunder]"  
  
I swung my blade and thunder came crashing down on the invisible force.  
  
I saw Sakura's mouth drop open as my thunder came crashing at her and the force she was dodging.  
  
"SHIT! Sakura!" I yelled, knowing there was nothing I could do.  
  
I saw Takeshi in a blur rush past, scoop Sakura in his arms, and jumped out of the way holding her tightly to him.  
  
A flash of light came across my eyes, and I put my arms across them, shielding myself from its blaze.  
  
Then I lowered my arms and saw Sakura whimpering in Takeshi's arms.  
  
His usual joking face was gone, and in its place was worry.  
  
"Whoa there honey," he said reassuringly, "there's nothing here now see?"  
  
Sakura looked up and around. And her eyes wandered to mine.  
  
And I haven't felt so guilty like now in my life.  
  
###########  
  
"What were you thinking prince?" Takeshi said with a little anger, "you almost hit her!"  
  
"Do you think I do not know that?" I said with gritted teeth, but I almost said it meekly.  
  
"Do you know she's in her bed right now, trembling under the blankets? Prince Xiao Lang, you're a great soldier, you really are, but sometimes, you don't THINK." Takeshi said.  
  
"I said not to call me that." Was all I could say, and under my breath too.  
  
Eriol, who was sitting across the room, looked at me too.  
  
"Just be careful next time cousin." He said simply.  
  
"Whatever." I muttered as I stormed out of my room.  
  
I walked aimlessly down the corridors of the ship's bunks and soon, found myself in front of a door. I heard a slight crying inside.  
  
Hesitantly, I opened the door.  
  
Inside was a nice bed, nicer than the crew's bunks, and someone was under the blankets, crying like a little kitten.  
  
I walked a softly as I could to the bed.  
  
The person underneath stopped crying and stood stock still.  
  
I slowly peeled the blanket off, and saw Sakura looking at me with frightened eyes.  
  
"Sakura." I said in a soft voice.  
  
Her response was a whimper.  
  
I reached forward, until my hand touched her right cheek.  
  
She flinched and I felt very sorry indeed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." I said, while slowly rubbing her cheek, "I'm sorry."  
  
And that's what I did for 5 minutes. Just said sorry and rubbed her cheek. She looked so helpless, I felt like a brother, needing to protect this little girl. I felt I had to protect her, and I had almost let her down.  
  
Then the most peculiar thing happened.  
  
She reached her hand forward, and started rubbing my left cheek.  
  
Then she smiled, and I knew I was forgiven.  
  
#############  
  
"I think she had amnesia of some sort." Eriol said during breakfast the next day, "It seems she does not remember people, but she remembers places, and certain things here and there. Her mind trapped in a ten year old self of her. Literally."  
  
"Mmmm." Was all I said as I took another bite out of my toast as I looked at Sakura who was sitting at the other end of the table, trying to bite out of her toast, two eyes, and a lopsided mouth.  
  
"Its good the crew likes her." Takeshi commented.  
  
It was good.  
  
The Chinese hated the Japanese. Japanese royalty was no exception. If Sakura was left alone in the streets of China, she would be knifed within 10 minutes if people knew who she was.  
  
And people WOULD know who she was. Her eyes were emerald and her hair a lighter tone. There was no mistaking who she was.  
  
"There's no telling what will happen once we are back on Chinese soil though." I said, "the crew may like her, but the country doesn't."  
  
"So why did you bring her with us then?" Eriol said with a small grin on his face.  
  
"No reason. I just found her interesting." I said.  
  
Takeshi stood up and went to the window.  
  
"Hey... I see an island!."  
  
I got up and stood next to him.  
  
"Lets stop here." I said.  
  
##########  
  
We anchored by noon and the crew had already started exploring the island.  
  
Sakura followed Takeshi like a faithful puppy and her blank eyes studied the island. Then she gave a content sigh and started exploring the nearby wood.  
  
"Takeshi. Keep an eye on her. She's as troublesome as 10 five year olds."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Takeshi said grinning.  
  
I put a blanket on the soft sands of the beach, and laid myself upon it. The last thing I remember was seeing a white gull fly into the far horizon. Then I was asleep.  
  
######################  
  
=Sakura POV=  
  
The men were asleep! I was free to move around.  
  
The captain, Xiao Lang, was always watching over me. It was annoying!  
  
I liked Takeshi better. He was nicer. But he was also watching me.  
  
I looked over to him where I was playing with some grass. He was asleep!  
  
I crawled over to Xiao Lang. His face looked kinder when he was sleeping.  
  
I grabbed the greem bow which tied my long hair up and tied it to his wrist.  
  
Then I ran into the woods gleefully.  
  
I ran zigzagged though the trees, and saw a light ahead of me.  
  
I ran into the light and found myself in an open space in the wood.  
  
There were creatures everywhere! The place was full of green and flowers.  
  
I quickly plucked a few from the ground and danced on the cool dewy grass.  
  
Then, my ears picked up a sound.  
  
A snap of branches.  
  
I tiptoed over to the sound.  
  
An old man stood there admiring the gulls that flew overhead.  
  
He was sitting on a rock, his right hand propped under his chin and his left on this left leg. His clothes were mere rags, but were clean.  
  
I quietly stole next to him.  
  
Then he finally noticed me and turned around.  
  
"HOLY-"he yelled. The pretty birds had heard him and flown away from us, but it didn't seem like he noticed.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"How...how did you get here miss?"  
  
I did not answer him.  
  
I sat closer to him and imitated his former stance.  
  
He froze and looked at what I was doing.  
  
And laughed.  
  
###############  
  
=Xiao Lang POV=  
  
I sat up quickly.  
  
Someone had yelled.  
  
"Who yelled?" I said grumpily.  
  
"No clue." Takeshi said, sitting up while yawning.  
  
"Hey... where's Sakura?" I said, suddenly scared.  
  
Takeshi froze.  
  
"Oh shit." He said as he jumped up and went to the edge of the wood.  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled frantically.  
  
"You fool!" I snapped at him as I ran past him into the wood. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew he was following.  
  
Then I saw a light ahead of me.  
  
'Strange.' I thought as I ran towards it, sure Sakura would have been fascinated by the light.  
  
I ran into the light and found myself in a open space.  
  
Then I looked up at a large rocky boulder and saw Sakura, laughing a chattering like a little girl to an elderly man.  
  
"And then, my brother tried to grab my hand, but I-"Sakura noticed the man looking at something behind her and she slowly turned around.  
  
"Takeshi!" she gurgled as she jumped off the boulder.  
  
"Sakura you idiot!" I said as I ran forward to catch her, but before I could, she daintily landed on the grass and ran right past me and hugged Takeshi.  
  
"Takeshi Takeshi!" she said happily hugging him.  
  
I saw red.  
  
"Young sir, and who might you be?"  
  
I looked up at the elderly man addressing me.  
  
"Prince Xiao Lang." I said simply, forgetting about Sakura.  
  
The man was a sage.  
  
"Come, come with me." He said, starting to walk away.  
  
#############  
  
"Sakura my dear, can you go pick some wildflowers for me? And make sure to make a pretty bouquet." The elderly man said.  
  
"Ok!" she said, skipping out of the small hut they were in.  
  
Then, his face turned serious.  
  
"Do you know who she is prince?" he said while grabbing tea leaves from a cupboard.  
  
"Princess Sakura." I said quizzing.  
  
"She's not just the princess." He said, now boiling hot water on a fire he had made.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takeshi piped up.  
  
"Of course you Chinese wouldn't know what happened to her. Why she is like that. You see, when she was born, her bones were weak. The doctors were sure she wouldn't survive. And if she did, she would be fragile. Well, she did survive, and true to their word, she was indeed very fragile. A push could seriously bruise her skin, and a shove, could permanently damage her bone structure."  
  
"Of course!" Takeshi said.  
  
I glared at him and silently told him to shut up.  
  
"Well anyway, Queen Nadeshiko, she was quite worried about Sakura's disability, and as much as she didn't want her near anyone so she would get hurt, she knew not letting Sakura play with other children would hurt her more. So she let her play with other children, Always supervising them though, in case things got rough."  
  
The elderly man and made the tea and set it out before us.  
  
"One day, the Queen was called away, and thought she could leave the children alone for a few minutes. But that proved fatal. The play got rough and Sakura had fallen from the tree the children had been climbing. Her right arm bone cracked and so did numerous other places. Queen Nadeshiko was so heartsick of what happened. Sakura had to be strapped onto her bed so that she wouldn't move, so that her bones would crack even more. Finally, King Fujitaka called upon the sorcerers. The magic doers. They melted bronze and iron and remade her right arm bone and whatever had been broken. Then using magic, took out her true bone and replaced it with their new product.  
  
Well, this of course made Sakura stronger, but something happened. When Sakura fell from that tree, she had lost her memory. Her memory of people. She learned to know that Touya, the queen and King were important people to her. But everything else was forgotten to her. She began behaving like a little girl. When Prince Touya went off to fight you people, Sakura had snuck onto the boat and by the time Touya had found her, it was too late to go back. She was stuck with them until the war was over. "  
  
I was silent. So Sakura had an unhappy childhood. Although she couldn't remember it.  
  
"Wait... how do you know all of this?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
The elderly man smiled sadly.  
  
"Because I was one of the sorcerers who made her bone."  
  
"I'm back!" Sakura ran back into the house, her face flushed.  
  
In her hands were beautiful cherry blossoms and carnations.  
  
"That's beautiful Sakura." The man praised.  
  
Sakura then turned to us.  
  
"Isn't it pretty Takeshi?" she chirped. I felt a little anger.  
  
"Yes it is." he agreed.  
  
Then she turned to me.  
  
I only looked at her.  
  
Then she held the flowers out to me.  
  
"These I picked for you."  
  
############################################################################ #####  
  
WAIiii.  
  
Cant write anymore. =]  
  
Ok, tell me what you think!  
  
Miss Kit Taylor  
  
To my angel EH 


	3. jealousy is a sin

=Giving in Love=  
  
disclaimer: I do not own ccs.  
  
ok, im updating again! I hope you guys like the story. I really don't feel like writing something no one reads. LoL. Quite pointless.  
  
SoO, if you have any good ideas for this story, feel free to tell me.  
  
Lets start.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Takeshi looked at me.  
  
"How long we staying here Xiao Lang?" he asked.  
  
The rain was pitter-pattering on the rooftop of the hut and we had built extra tents elsewhere where the crew were bunking. Sakura, Takeshi, Eriol and I were the only ones staying with the sorcerer.  
  
"How long? How long?" Sakura piped up, imitating Takeshi.  
  
She was beginning to act more normal, but her mind was still trapped in a younger self.  
  
"Until the storm blows through. Which will probably be in a couple days." I answered lazily.  
  
I was very bored; there was nothing to do in the hut.  
  
The rain stopped.  
  
"Or not." I said as I went out of the hut.  
  
"Not a good idea sir." The sorcerer said behind me, "this is a rift in the storm. Like the eye of a hurricane. You shouldn't leave the island now. Just go take a walk now. Stretch some limbs. The storm will be back soon."  
  
I sighed. Stuck again.  
  
I called the men out to take a walking break.  
  
Then I started walking towards the opening of the woods. It felt peaceful there. I wanted to go there again.  
  
As I walked I thought about my home.  
  
And most of all, I thought of Shiori.  
  
"Shiori..." I whispered.  
  
"Shiori?"  
  
I jumped at the voice and turned around to face Sakura, who at the moment looked like a faithful puppy.  
  
"UH." I said.  
  
"Shiori?" she asked again, and I knew she wanted to know who she was.  
  
"She's, uh, a good friend of mine." I stammered, "I just miss her, that's all."  
  
Sakura looked at me with a weird look on her face that was so brief, I wasn't sure if that was real or a figment of my imagination.  
  
"Ok." She said as she walked passed me and entered the little flower realm.  
  
She bent forward and picked another armful of flowers.  
  
Then she walked towards me.  
  
I thought she was going to hand them to me again, so I stretched me arms out.  
  
She ignored them and looked at her feet asking me, "can we go back now?"  
  
I gave her a surprised look.  
  
She was acting very strange.  
  
"Well...alright." I said reluctantly, looking at the opening, before reentering to woods, heading towards the huts.  
  
She walked in front of me and I observed her.  
  
There was a root in front jutting out from a pine tree, but Sakura failed to notice it.  
  
"Watch out Sa-"  
  
Too late.  
  
Sakura tripped and when she sat back up, her knee was bleeding but she didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"Sakura, you've got to be more careful next time." I said as I brushed her knee lightly.  
  
"Broken." She said as she stared at the flowers in her hand.  
  
"What?" I said as I summoned the healing magic.  
  
She pointed at a ripped flower in her bouquet.  
  
"Broken, confused. Just like you." She said.  
  
Then she shook her head and stood up.  
  
"Let's go back." She said as she walked back again.  
  
"Something's up with her." I muttered as I followed her, completely baffled.  
  
"There you guys are!" Takeshi said cheerfully from the hut.  
  
Sakura ran forward and handed him the flowers.  
  
"For you." She said cutely as he took them with a smile and breathed deeply.  
  
"Very nice." He said as he turned his head toward me.  
  
"C'mon inside, the storm is coming back." He said while putting an arm around Sakura, leading her back into the shelter.  
  
I sighed as I followed them back in, still confused of what Sakura has said to me moments ago.  
  
"The storm has stopped." Sakura said happily as the pitter-patter of raindrops had stopped falling on the leaking rooftop.  
  
"Good thing too." I grumbled," I swear there was no difference staying indoors or outdoors. You're a sorcerer, couldn't you have done something the roof?"  
  
"I have given up on that profession." He said winking at Sakura and she giggled.  
  
We all tromped out of the hut and I saw my men all reappearing from the other shelters.  
  
"We must get home quickly." I yelled to my men as we all started towards the ship, "word will not get to the Japanese quickly and if we bump into any of them, they wouldn't know that the war has stopped."  
  
We boarded the ship.  
  
"Thank you sir!" I yelled to the sorcerer as we started drifting away from the island, "I'm sorry, I never asked for you name. What is it?"  
  
He looked at me with a crooked smile.  
  
"Its best if you don't know!" he yelled and before I could ask why, we were out of hearing range.  
  
Sakura, who was standing next to me waving, has a secretive smile on her face.  
  
"Do you know his name?" I said confused.  
  
"Yes." She said still smiling.  
  
"But he never told you what it was!" I said even more confused.  
  
"He didn't need to." She said then walked away.  
  
I awoke.  
  
It was late at night.  
  
And I heard crying.  
  
I quickly ran from my room towards Sakura's, sure it was her that was whimpering.  
  
"Sakura?" I asked softly as I opened to door slowly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I strode across the room, coming towards her.  
  
"Nightmare." She murmured.  
  
"Come here." I said opening my arms to her.  
  
She immediately threw herself lightly into my arms and I held her until she stopped trembling.  
  
"I see war." She said simply.  
  
"War? You see it?" I asked baffled.  
  
"Yes, soon, very soon." She said making motions with her hands, "Lots of noise...and lots of light!"  
  
"Umm... I think it was just a nightmare." I said loosening my arms but she quickly grabbed them back and put them around her. She tilted her head upward and smiled at me.  
  
'crap'  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Sorry about the short chapter! I try to make them all even but I think if I continue this it'll make it too long and right now im trying to prep for SATS so I don't have much time. Sorry. "/  
  
I know I said I would work on my other stories during summer, but looks like I have a busy schedule so I'll just work on this one for now and if I have more time ill work on the other ones.  
  
Miss Kit Taylor  
  
To my angel EH 


End file.
